


The Traveler

by Anonymous



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Battle of Winterfell | Final Battle Against the White Walkers, Crossover, One Shot, Satire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23014156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kory helps Rachel hone her abilities. But while training, Rachel loses control of her powers and opens her very first portal, allowing Kory to get pulled in. Kory wakes up in an entirely different world, however, there's one of many problems--it airs on HBO.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	The Traveler

It was just like any average day at Titans Tower. Despite being around a bunch of teenagers who could look after themselves, Kory was appointed their babysitter for the day. Especially since getting into trouble was a knack for the teens. Being oblivious of a test given to each of them, Kory didn’t know that they all claimed her to be the one person they wouldn't want to cross. Therefore, she was nominated as the best person to watch over them from time to time. She was essentially their tower-mom.

Despite their reluctance, Dick and Donna had some important matters to attend to regarding their mentors, Bruce and Diana, together. Kory, as well as the kids, were usually kept in the dark when it came to the specifics about these situations and Kory didn't approve of it. She knew Donna would've told her if it weren't for Dick's overbearingness but she just didn't know what more she had to do to prove to Dick that she was more than just a team member. Ever since finding these folks, she felt very comfortable calling them family. Learning about the Titan’s history with Deathstroke was what put everything into perspective. She understood that Dick was battling some serious demons and whenever Dick was ready to open up to her, she'd be right there waiting for him. However, he was the only one who had yet to come to her for any advice like the others. Even Hank, the most arrogant one of all, came to Kory when he struggled with relapse or his stressful relationship with Dawn as vigilantes.

In the training room, dressed down for the occasion, Kory spent the day in her regular burgundy colored hoodie and her charcoal-grey pants that resembled cargos. She played with the drawstrings of her top as she observed Rachel prepare herself for her solo-training session. Rachel stepped off to the side to tie her hair back into a mini-pony tail, having two strands hang freely from the front on each side of her head. Feeling it would be best suited and precaution for the event, she wore all black: A short-sleeved top with high-rise tights. Since today wouldn't involve any hand-to-hand combat, she was spared of blindfolds and the extra padding,

"So, what are we working on today?" Rachel asked softly as she threw a practically empty duffle bag into the corner of the room.

Kory crossed her arms and gathered her burgundy locks over her right shoulder, respectful of Rachel's ability to choose on her own,

"Didn't you say you wanted to practice more with your telekinesis?" she suggested.

Rachel looked around the room. Both were surrounded by bokkens, swords, and gym equipment,

"How?" she shrugged, "There's nothing to use."

Kory waited for this moment. She smiled, briefly flashing her pearly whites. She provoked looks of bewilderment from her daughter-like teammate and strolled across the room beside the entrance. She lifted a small metallic compartment on the wall and revealed a digital keypad. Kory typed in a few digits that she memorized from observing Dick's use of it whenever they trained together. Suddenly, on the southern-eastern side, the walls lifted and the floors near the margins shifted, expanding the room by at least ten more square feet. Rachel's mouth nearly dropped as she saw three targets protrude in the distance and a rack of miniature blades come out of a small compartment in the wall beside her. Kory stood by the wall, waiting for a reaction, nearly chuckling as Rachel stood speechless,

"There you go," Kory batted her lashes, "Now we have something to use," she said. However, in Rachel's case, her silence was due to seeing more bladed weapons just added to the anxiety. Even though Kory already knew of Rachel’s first and last predicament while training with Jason, she just didn't know how to express her fear of a similar situation happening again. How else do you tell your maternal figure that you're terrified of losing control of your demonic powers and impaling her to death? It should be easy considering that they both lived under the same roof with a boy who turned into a green tiger—but it wasn't. Kory picked up on Rachel's silence, "Sweetie, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Rachel lied with a nod.

Almost as if Trigon were behind it, that's when Jason abruptly entered with Gar following. Considering their attire, It was pretty evident that they were here to train too. Gar, being the respectable Titan he was, halted before he walked in any further to intrude on Rachel and Kory's quality time together. Jason, on the other hand, kept on walking,

"Uh, Jason," Gar remained by the door, unsure whether he was heard or not.

Considering the awkward silence, Gar was positive that Jason heard him. Jason just figured that there was no way he was going to be turned away by Rachel and Kory like last week. He and Rachel started on the wrong foot and there were a couple of times where he and Rachel clashed, but he wanted to take a different stance this time. He wanted to show Rachel that he wasn't afraid of her powers and if anything were to happen again, he'd probably have to defend himself, even if it meant taking drastic measures. If it was any consolation, he knew Kory wouldn't let anything happen to him because it was her obligation to protect them all. Plus, he had an entirely different take on her the time she partnered up with Dick to save him.

"Good morning, ladies," Jason said as he walked past Kory. Kory's fists transitioned to her hips, shaking her head at his inconsiderate antics. Kory called out his name next but Jason did what Jason did best. He ignored her, tossing a towel over his shoulder and resting his duffle bag next to Rachel's. He knew he'd be asked to leave and he didn't want that. It wasn't anything personal, it was just that Rachel had been hogging up the training room all the time and he had yet to see any kind of improvement from her. He thought it was pointless and that it was preventing him from getting any better himself. If anything hindered Jason from becoming the best Robin her could be, he had something to say about it. Kory rolled her eyes as she shut them, trying to restrain her frustrations with him. She called his name out once again, this time through gritted teeth. Raising his bottle of water to his mouth, he turned to answer. However, he nearly spat it out once he noticed the current state of the training room. He coughed as his eyes teared up from bits of water going down his windpipe, "Holy shit!" he screamed, "I've been asking Dick to give me the code for C-Class and he'd never give it to me! Gar come see this!"

Seeing that Gar had parked himself at the doorway, his eyes shifted between Jason and Kory, who was now glaring at him. He knew Kory liked him more and he rarely ever got on her nerves, so he took advantage of it. He was eager to see what Jason was cheering over, so he walked into the center of the room and smiled as soon as the rest of the room came into his vision. Both boys were elated giving each other high fives and chuckling amongst themselves, in a complete moment of their own,

"JASON!" Kory shouted as her eyes briefly went green. They both turned to look at her. They both froze like deers in luminescent green headlights, "Can't you see we're training here?" she switched her gaze specifically at Gar, taking more of a neutral tone with him, "Gar, aren't you supposed to be looking over Conner in the medical ward anyway?"

He kissed his teeth. Just the mere mention of it made him bored,

"I know, I know," Gar nodded while he hung his head, "But it can get so boring supervising him all day. It's not like he's getting up any time soon. Krypto’s in there,"

Jason, as usual, interjected his harsh opinions,

"Besides, she's been taking up so much time in here," Jason spat, referring to Rachel, "Hasn't she learned anything else rather than freak people out to death?"

It wasn’t that Jason said these things to purposely get on Rachel’s bad side. He just had no other way of translating them rather than brutal. That being said, everyone in the room grew uncomfortable. Gar especially. He may have had a few unfriendly moments with Rachel but he was always caught in between the two of them whenever they squabbled. Kory didn't know how to react to such a careless comment and was rather disappointed in the Dark Knight’s protege. Instead, she hoped that Rachel would at least stick up for herself. Rachel glared at Jason as their eyes met, seeing not a glimmer of self-awareness in his. She furrowed her brows at him,

"For your information, Jason, I'm still learning how to control them," she held back tears, "So if I were you, I'd watch my mouth before I ended up plastered to that wall."

“That’s enough,” Kory stepped in, noticing a horrified expression on Gar’s face.

"I'd like to see you try," Jason inched towards her. A smirk tugged at the corner of his lip, "Besides, I don't think anyone here would like if they found out you killed the one and only Robin."

"Keep being a jerk and I beg to differ," Kory intervened. Jason took neither of their words too seriously. He knew Kory just felt protective of Rachel, therefore he didn't chat back when it came to her. Besides, he figured Kory was a person more of her word than Rachel was considering she was literally a space warrior. Kory reassumed her position as the one in control and stepped in between them to pull them apart. She looked at Gar and Jason taking an assertive stance with her toned arms crossed, "Jason you trained with Bruce. You of all people should know that training to be your best isn't easy," a strand dangled with the disapproving movements of her head. With that being said, he rolled his eyes, refusing to acknowledge that Kory did have a point, "If you two would like to watch, you can. But watch from a distance," she suggested. Rachel, on the other hand, wasn't so fond of the idea and shook her head. She silently mouthed her disapproval but Kory had to play Trigon's advocate if Rachel ever wanted to hone her powers around others, especially if they wanted to fight as a team "It'll be fine, Rach. Just take this as part of the training, okay?"

With Kory beaming with her self attained poise and confidence, Rachel found it almost impossible to oppose her. Ever since the very beginning, it seemed like Kory knew what was best.

* * *

"Alright,” Kory assumed a fight stance—legs shoulder-width apart and fists balled up, “You ready, Rach?" Kory asked standing aside at the very margin that separated them from the target room. As soon as Rachel nodded, Kory nodded with her, "Now!" Kory balled up her fists and could feel the warmth of her core exude as if she were the sun itself. Almost as if it were spreading to every vein in her body, her deep bronze skin transitioned to glowing fiery orange and her eyes shined a neon green. Letting out a powerful grunt, she thrust her fist forward and let out a dense stream of on-going fire.

That was Rachel’s cue. She summoned the daggers from the distant rack beside her, moving them one at a time with her mind. With swift clips, spins, and twirls of her arms, the daggers were hurled at the target behind the wall of Kory's flames one by one. Each time Kory stopped to see their target, it was a downer, to Rachel, to see that she had been completely missing the bullseye. They both tried over and over again, recycling the daggers when there was no more left on the rack. Twenty attempts later and she still hadn't hit a single bullseye. It didn't seem like much but because it took so much of her unclaimed mental state, she was becoming exhausted. Unfortunately, there was no one more mentally exhausted than Jason. Even before the session could fully end he exited for a drink,

"You did well," Gar surprised Rachel by resting a palm on her shoulder.

Rachel stood firm,

"Thanks, Gar," Rachel thanked. She knew how Gar was and he was extremely pure in her eyes, "But I didn't even hit a bullseye."

"That's better than hitting nothing at all," Gar encouraged, running his palms through his green hair, "Besides, doing it through fire? Even better. I can barely see whats on the side."

Kory smiled from the sidelines,

"Told you. You were worried about hurting others and nothing bad happened..." Kory reassured. Yet, she didn't end on that note as comfortably as she started, sounding as if she trailed off momentarily. From where she stood, Rachel looked as if she was becoming lightheaded. She blinked repeatedly and her torso feebly teetered back and forth. Kory speedily approached her and observed her, resting the back of her hand on Rachel's cheeks and forehead, which was beyond Rachel’s natural paleness, "Rach? Rach, are you okay?"

Rachel's jewel began to blink like a flickering red light bulb. Suddenly, she began to hear a loud and deafening ringing from her interior. Her vision became blurred and she yelped as she collapsed to the floor. Stunned momentarily, Kory held Gar back. Kory had to admit that she was scared given how unpredictable Rachel's powers were, but she had to swallow away that fear if she loved Rachel. She carefully approached Rachel again and kneeled to her level. She held up Rachel's face, prompted Rachel to look at her. When the aching teen opened her eyes, she revealed glowing red irises on pitch-black orbs. Once she opened her mouth, a demented voice took over, speaking in unison with her own,

"I...I-I don't...feel," she began to sob, "What's happening to me?!"

"KORY!" Gar called out, stumbling further away from the duo.

Kory felt a soft gust of wind propel from behind. Kory followed Gar's gaze and she looked over her shoulder to see a bright, violet-colored ring forming behind her. It was at least seven feet in diameter and its breezes grew stronger the quicker it seemed to orbit in place. Eventually, the entire room became darkened. The lights flickered and Kory began feeling as if she was being sucked into a vacuum by an ambiguous force. While crouched, she uncontrollably slid back a few feet before punching her fists into the solid floor to fixate herself from moving any further. Looking back once again at the anomaly in the room, she could tell it certainly led elsewhere. Beyond the illuminated ring was an atmosphere that resembled what she would describe as a purple galaxy similar to that of the space in which she traveled. Seeing that it looked otherworldly, it terrified her that it seemed to call out to her. She'd believe it was her envious sister before she'd believe it was anything else, but the cause of this was none other than Rachel,

"Rachel!" Kory screamed over the whistling gusts as they picked up, “Focus!”

Suddenly, Kory felt her feet lift from the ground and before she knew it she was being yanked backward as if there was an invisible rope lassoed around her ankles. At this point, all she could do was shriek as she felt her body be uncontrollably drawn into this fracture of reality. Suddenly, she abruptly stopped, feeling a hand grab her own. Shaken, she looked down at her feet that were partially in the otherworldly void. She looked back up and noticed Rachel's grip tightly cuffed around her thin wrists. Her mortified eyes were still glowing and it was an obvious surge in the unexplored parts of her mind.

Just in the nick of time, Jason returned to the room, coming back with one bottle of water despite being with two exhausted others. But once he laid his eyes on the situation at hand, he was so stunned that he dropped his opened bottle allowing it to spill all over. Instinctively, Jason leaped into action and ran behind Rachel, wrapping his arms around her waist and attempting to pull them both back. He’d wish for nothing more than to have his equipment, but whatever supernatural force this was, it seemed to potentially outweigh the mere thought. It was something far beyond all of their average strengths. Jason turned back as the winds blew his curly fringe over his eyes,

"GAR!!!" he cried out to his petrified teammate. Gar shook himself out of his current state when he suddenly realized what was going on. Without hesitation, he quickly tore through his clothes and morphed into a massively striped, but green, feline. Using his muzzle, he seized Jason by the waistline of his pants and attempted to use his strength to pull all three of them back. With all of them taking one massive step backward, Jason let out a satisfied chuckle. From the looks of it, it seemed to be working, "Keep it up, Gar!!!” Jason screamed over the volatile winds.

Suddenly, Rachel felt a sudden disturbance in the pit of her stomach and began shrieking once an appendage of violet light whipped from the portal's frame and knocked all three of them back. All three of their feet (and paws) were lifted from the ground as they were launched into the walls and mirrors, shattering them in the process. Sadly, Kory was torn clean from Rachel’s grasp within seconds and as they all grunted from the impact. Kory was aggressively reeled in by the portal, with her hands still outreached while yowling for help,

"NO!!! RACHEL!!!"

She continued shouting as she watched the portal blink shut and felt her body being yanked so fast through her environment that everything turned blindingly white. At this point, everything was so beyond her comprehension, all that was left for her to do was close her eyes and wish for the best.

* * *

It was quick. The bright light that dazzled her vision eventually began to wear out and before she realized it, she was blinking and staring blanking into the sky. She panicked as she ventured every corner of what her eyeballs allowed. Instantly, she sat up as if she had awoken from a nightmare, seeing herself resting on a cold blanket of snow. Thankfully, due to her race as a Tamaranean, the cold barely had any effect on her no matter how little she wore. The more she wandered, she noticed something peculiar. 

Miles out into the distance was a massive fortified structure—one of the biggest she had ever seen on Earth. Everything on Earth was far more primitive than the architecture back on her home planet, but she recognized this one. It bore a resemblance to the medieval structures she learned about in the encyclopedias about Earth. She stood up and wobbled around for a bit, still nauseous from the unconventional travel. Once she found firm footing, she remained in the same position, scanning her surroundings over and over again. She closed her eyes, counted to three and jumped around, and pinched herself, hoping that she would magically reappear in Titans Tower,

"Looks like you haven't lost your mind just yet, Koriand'r..." she mumbled to herself.

It was between wandering the unknowns of the forest or looking to civilization for aide. And as anyone in this crisis hopefully would, she began moving toward the castle. The trek there took a few minutes before realizing that she was nowhere near the castle entrance. She let out a sigh of annoyance, staying a safe distance from the castle. The more she walked, she finally grabbed the attention of a few men overlooking the towers of the castle,

"STAY RIGHT THERE!" A masculine, English voice roared. It was the most pissed Kory had ever seen or heard a man, "DON'T MOVE A FUCKING MUSCLE OR I WILL SHOOT YOU RIGHT BETWEEN THE BLOODY EYES."

Kory was taken aback by the threat. Luckily for them, she didn’t have amnesia, or else she instinct would've been to toast him into a pile of ash. She peered at the tower and saw the figure pointing a contraption, she had never seen before, right at her. Quickly rushing beside him were three other people taking the same stance with similar contraptions. Kory, thinking about past consequences, decided to take a calm approach despite the threats,

"I-I was wondering if someone could please help me?"

"Help you do what, broad?"

Kory took extreme offense to the address. She momentarily looked down at the ground to readjust. The main archer, doing all the talking, sized up Kory from where she stood, taking everything from her clothing to her physical attributes into account. 

"You aren't dressed like common folk," he licked his lips at her less-modest-than-most appearance, "Are you Dothraki?"

"Doth-what?"

"Are you a whore?"

"Excuse me?!" Kory nearly gagged, "You know what? If it's okay with you, I'll just make my way around and look for someone else to speak to."

Without warning, an arrow was fired at Kory and it missed her by inches. Staring down at the ground, she watched in astonishment as the arrow remained impaled in the snow beneath her. Plucking it from the earth, she examined the sharp arrowhead before feeling an arrow shatter on collision with the base of her head. Looking back up at the very tower, she identified more than one dumbfounded face from afar. It was the sudden realization that the previous shot was meant to kill her and even though she could walk away from them unscathed, she decided it would be best to send a back a personal message. Her eyes glowed bright green and her skin and hair brightened as they naturally did whenever she used her flames. Kory could do nothing more than grovel at the faces of the archers but decided it was something she could do after finding a way back home. Appropriating a proper fight stance, Kory thrust her arm forward, allowing a whopping fireball to emit from her fist and spiral into the tower of archers that shot at her. The damage itself was significant and a portion of the tower was clearly blasted through. Massive bricks and stone crashed to the ground, leaving deep ditches in the earth. Suddenly, a noise similar to a battle horn was heard.

In a matter of seconds, men were already rounding themselves along the perimeter of the castle’s battlements. They were so numerous, that Kory was astonished by the mere evoked feeling that they could give her a run for her money. All it took was a three-second chant of "Hold. Aim. Fire." for multiple arrows to be expelled right at her. Instantly, Kory took off, feeling a multitude of arrow thwack onto her body at once and break on contact. They weren't piercing her skin but they were slightly effective in numbers. As a result of constantly trying to dodge and cover her head, they slowed her down and tore through the fabric of her clothing.

She got a moment's chance to start back up again but it was the shouts of "hold" and "aim" that prompted her to brace herself for yet another onslaught of incoming arrows. Once she heard the words "fire" being bellowed, she waited for the perfect timing. She powerfully swung her arm around while turning her upper torso, causing a barrier of extreme flames to hinder the arrows and reduce them to nothing but burnt sticks of wood. She kept running as the archers within the walls and towers tried to keep up with her. At this point, the second sequence of battle horn noises had already been sounded and just as she reached the front of the castle, the massive front doors had been unlocked and pushed open. Charging out came various men on horseback, all armed with bladed weapons and swords. Kory backed away as the horses eventually caught up with her and circled her in a continuous loop. She constantly looked around, unaware of what was to happen next. Suddenly, a horseman from behind took her by surprise and slashed at her back. She let out a yelp and fell to the ground. She reached back and felt the massive tear made in her top.

Quickly, she stood back up and waited for the next opportunity. Catching it at just the right moment, Kory heard the footsteps of another horse galloping toward her. This time, the soldier was armed with a lance. And with perfect timing, Kory was able to grab the lance moments before it's bladed end could come in contact with her face and push back. Her superior strength forced the soldier off his saddle, causing him to fly back at least four or five feet. The impact of his landing was a direct result of how heavy his armor was and the soldier’s head rang. Kory turned to look at the faces of the other soldiers who stopped their horses in their tracks. Their faces—all astonished by what they were seeing. Although it was primarily linked to her threatened state of mind, her eyes remained illuminated to keep her prosecutors intimidated. However, just as she was preparing to step toward the stunned soldier on the ground, she heard a strange noise somewhere far off in the distance. The battlefield practically became a stalemate at this point and she watched as her attackers retreated. The soldier she initially bested was given the chance to stand up and limp away since Kory’s attention was too set on the unfamiliar noises in the distance. They sounded beastly and terrifying and were accompanied by what sounded like the flapping of heavy, thick fabric in the wind.

A couple of seconds later, it was nothing but silence and Kory couldn’t help but feel that she was being left for dead since the castle stopped attacking. Finally, the deafening cries were heard once again and out from behind the castle came two massive, winged reptiles. They quickly soared into the air in a matter of seconds and danced around the sun. Kory was astonished. She had seen similar creatures back on Tamaran but never up close. Nor did she ever believe such animals existed on Earth. They let out triumphant and fearless screams what could ring anyone’s ear and rattle bones. Suddenly, the quick change in their graceful movements prompted Kory to run. They flew directly towards her, their figures growing larger as they closed in from the skies. She made an about-face and ran in the opposite direction of the castle. She beamed towards the woodlands, hoping the shivering trees would help conceal her movement, but her average-sized legs couldn't outrun a beast that could make it several feet with just a mere beat of its wings. Before she knew it, she was being chased in a bee-line and just as expected, the creature attacked...but not in the way she estimated. It flapped to a stop, sending out a bulky gust of wind and breathed out a massive breath of hellfire.

A grin bubbled onto Kory’s face. This was her element and she wouldn’t dare allow anyone or anything to best her at that. The Titan slid to a stop and brought out both of her hands. She was confident enough that she could redirect such power and possibly kill the beast if she wanted to. That was the plan. Bringing up both arms to a guard, a transparent barrier of smoldering heat blocked the dragon’s flames from ever touching her. The snow and earth surrounding her were singed to almost nothing as she stood among it. The heat-haze allowed her locks of hair to gracefully blow in every which way like one’s would in a cool summer breeze. She was confident that she had the upper hand in this battle. 

However, a moment’s overconfidence made Kory forget that there was a second threat at hand. Therefore, the second winged-monster took her by surprise from above. Her concentration was so thrown that it resulted in an incredible explosion that no average person would be able to withstand. Upon impact, Kory flew back and tumbled through the snow like a rock skipping a pond.

* * *

A few moments later and the titan woke up imprisoned and shackled in a damp, dark cellar. As her vision began to clear, she noticed three men peering at her from the outside of her prison cell. Her eyes glowed once again, accompanied by an unusual chime they always gave off whenever they were lit. As she brought up her bound wrists to fire a blast at them. They all split apart, running off in horror.

“Get Lady Sansa!” A soldier whined, flailing his arms around, “The witch is awake!”

“I think Lady Daenerys would be the proper person to speak with her considering she’s the only one with dragons.”

Kory overheard the soldiers chatter names she couldn’t help but oddly feel like she heard before. She could easily break free from her chains but she was in a world she barely knew and she was under the authority of some very noble fighters. Already resting on an unidentifiable sack stuffed with hay, she popped by up until she heard large doors opening in the distance. Just outside her cell, a pretty woman with platinum white hair similar to Dawn’s, entered and stood before her cell. Shortly afterward a young man with jet black curls and heavy black garb stood beside her, hand-in-hand. The engagement was difficult to start, but they eventually started to speak,

“We were informed that a glowing woman attacked us,” the woman spoke with a notable dialect like all of the others, “Who are you? And why do you breach our walls?”

It was just like amnesia all over again. She was in a foreign place and didn’t know how to compute any of it. Of course, she had to come off as the killer. Playing it safe, she gave the anglicized version of her birth name,

“My name is Kory Anders,” she introduced carefully, eyeing the both of them behind some disheveled hair, “I-I’m not from around here. I’m not even sure how I wounded up here.”

The man, this time, decided it was his turn to talk since his lady didn’t know of a proper response,

“I am Jon Snow and this is my betrothed, Daenerys. Our men say they saw you fall from a glowing hole in the sky. Is that some kind of sorcery?” he inquired. Both he and his lover sized her up, “Forgive our staring. We’ve just never really seen women of your stature before. Are from Essos?”

“No,” Kory denied.

“Meereen?”

“No. Never heard of it.”

“Lys?”

Kory paused for a moment. She hadn’t been assimilated into Earth’s culture for very long and she wasn’t very familiar with the geography, but if she didn’t know any better she would have assumed that these places sounded too ridiculous to exist. Although she always felt like Earthing’s ways were primitive, she felt that way about these people especially. Something in her gut told her to be honest, so she opened her mouth and uttered a word,

“Tamaran,” she murmured. She noticed their faces search hers from afar, for clarity, seeing that they didn’t understand a word she spoke. Jon by a kind, yet cautious request, asked if she could speak up. She straightened her posture and exhaled, “Tamaran,” she repeated confidently.

There exchanged looks of bewilderment was only jarring to her because she feared their doubts. However, Daenerys took this as her opportunity to learn more about the glowing-woman and realized that she was now less threatening than she initially gave off. She spotted something promising and genuine in her, 

“Is that within the Seven Kingdoms?”

Kory would’ve scratched her head if she could,

“No,” she scanned each of their faces for any sign of doubt. So far, their ignorance on the earth seemed to be working in her favor, “I-I don’t believe it is.”

“You all live independently? Free from my reign?”

Kory took a moment to comprehend the information at hand,

“What do you mean _your_ reign?”

“I am heir to the Iron Throne. I, my army,” she briefly looked over at Jon and clenched his hand tightly, bringing it to her mouth for a kiss, “and Jon...are in a middle of a war to rightfully claim the throne as my own.”

Although she personified the sun itself, Kory felt frozen. Her mouth left agape. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it but things were slowly falling into place. Kory studied both Jon and Daenerys’ faces and took a double-take at her white hair and got flashbacks of Dawn and Rachel spending time together watching HBO during Sunday nights. Soon afterward, she heard the growling of the dragons far off in the distance. Nearly throwing herself into the corner, she turned her face turned away and she whispered to herself,

“Holy shit,” her eyes widened even more, “I’m in Rachel’s favorite TV show.”


End file.
